Vehicles are often equipped with various mechanisms for detecting the presence of occupants within the vehicle. These mechanisms are often used to issue alerts to a driver in the event that an object, person, pet, etc., has been left in the vehicle. However, many of these alerts may not efficiently or discreetly alert a user that something or someone remains in the vehicle.